


Stargazin'

by BourbonBoredom



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde is a Sweetheart, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBoredom/pseuds/BourbonBoredom
Summary: They say to write what you know, so here’s a quick fic with some astronomy and romance. Brought to you by the girl who had her first kiss at Space Camp.





	Stargazin'

Clyde worked most nights. He spent his time behind a bar, surrounded by fluorescent lights and the neon glow of the Coors sign in window. By the time he would get home, he would be too tired to do much else. He was so focused on his day-to-day life that he’d forget to really take a look at the world around him. And the world above him.

One time he remembered to. It was so late at night that most would call it early. It had been a particularly trying shift at the bar. An incident involving a too-drunk patron and a too-new busboy had him staying well past closing time. His eyes felt heavy, and the thought of his girlfriend sleeping in their warm bed was urging him to get home as soon as possible. After pulling in to the driveway, he walked to his front door. His keys were turning in the lock when he paused.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something flash in the sky. He looked, seeing nothing but expanse of inky black above him. Not a cloud was in sight as the little pinpricks of light twinkled above his head. It was breathtaking. He stood there by his door, taking it all in. The flash must have been his imagination but it wasn’t much of an inconvenience when the whole universe stood before him. Suddenly, he caught what he’d been looking for. A light streaked across a section of the sky, fading out as quickly as it appeared.

He continued to watch, moving out to his yard for a better view. Another streak appeared, followed by another. One would dash across the sky about every minute or so. Clyde had never seen anything like it. He was frozen where he stood, head tilted upward.

“Clyde?” he heard his name called.

Standing in the frame of the front door was his girlfriend. She had clearly just woken up, looking a little confused as to what was happening. She was dressed in her usual choice of sleepwear, one of his shirts. Despite moving in officially about a year ago and bringing her all clothes with her, she knew Clyde loved nothing more than coming home to her cuddled up in his shirts.

“What’re you doing? I saw the headlights turn in to the driveway but got worried when you didn’t come inside,” she walked out barefoot to stand with him.

“Sorry darlin’ didn’t mean to worry you. I think I saw some shootin’ stars just now,” he pulled her against his chest, keeping her warm. It was a summer night, but a little chilly for just a t-shirt.

“Really, where from?”

“Right up there,” he pointed up to the sky, towards the section he’d been watching. Just as she focused on where he was looking, another appeared.

“Wow, its been forever since I saw a meteor. It’s always been too cloudy to get a good look,”

“A few have gone by, keep lookin’,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting her back against his chest as she looked up. In a matter of minutes, three more passed by.

“It must be a meteor shower, that’s a lot to see at once,” she commented, “It’s probably gonna be like this for a few days, we should be able to keep seeing them if it doesn’t get cloudy.”

“I think I’d like that, I’ve never seen a meteor shower before,” he paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “I haven’t really seen this much of the sky itself since…well, Iraq,”

“Could you see the stars there?” she asked, stroking his arms with her thumbs. She knew his tours were a sensitive topic to bring up, but kept him engaged whenever he brought it up himself.

“I could. All of ‘em. Learned a few constellations and stuff too. It was… a nice moment of peace to just look up and not worry about where I was for a second,”

She tilted your head to kiss his cheek.

“Would you wanna do some stargazing tomorrow? Make a night of it maybe?”

“I’d like that sweetheart. I think I could use a night off,”

“Call one of the bartenders to cover, I’m sure someone will want an extra shift,”

“I’ll call first thing tomorrow,” he kissed the top of her head. “Now, let’s get inside and get some sleep,”

——————

Clyde called one of his best bartenders the next morning. He worked out a trade, he would take the man’s early shift that day and the man would take his late shift. There were no complaints, seeing that the late shift paid better anyway.

His new shift went by quickly. He clocked out just as the sun was setting, which was a nice change of pace. He decided early on that he’d make a stop on the way home. The Grocery Castle had an unexpectedly decent wine selection for a grocery store. He didn’t care much for the stuff but he knew she loved it. He picked up her favorite bottle and a box of strawberries, another favorite. It was a special night for them, he figured a little surprise was called for.

He arrived home shortly after the sun disappeared below the horizon. She was packing up something in the kitchen as he walked through the front door. He came up behind her to see what she was putting in the bag, but she slapped his hand away before he could look.

“No peekin’ it’s a surprise,” she teased.

“What a coincidence, I got a surprise for you too,” he nuzzled your neck, hands snaking down to the back pockets of her jeans.

“Well I guess we’ll both have to wait then,” she gave him a quick kiss before disappearing outside with the bag. She grabbed some blankets on the way out, waiting for Clyde by his car.

He popped the trunk, letting her stick the blankets and bag inside as he stuck his own next to them. He closed up and they circled to sit in their respective seats. Starting the engine, they pulled out of the driveway and down the dark street.

The drive wasn’t long. They decided to set up in a nearby field. The land had been for sale for a few years, and the owners seemed fine with people being on it as long as no damage was caused. Clyde parked his car on the gravel path and popped the trunk.

Setting up a picnic in the middle of the night was a little unconventional, but so were the two of them. They worked opposite shifts most days, finding time to spend together at random hours. They made it work, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before she’d get a promotion at her job. Newbies always got the worst shifts, but she’d earn her stripes soon. In the mean time though, having an entire night to spend together was rare and he was going to take advantage of it.

As she smoothed out the blanket on the grass a few yards away from the car, Clyde turned back to the trunk to pull out his bag. He called to her as he held it behind his back, trying to fight a smile.

“Is it time for surprises?” she asked, patting the blanket for him to sit down.

“I’m thinkin’ so,” he sat down next to his girl, putting the bag in her lap.

She shot him a quick look before beginning to open the bag. Clyde loved to bring home surprise gifts for her. At first, she’d thought it was because he’d done something wrong and he was trying to make it up to her, but she quickly learned that it was just because he wanted to spoil her. It was never anything big, she wasn’t the type to want big romantic gestures anyway, but it was always thoughtful. She pulled a bottle from the bag. It was dark but she knew that wine label anywhere.

“Clyde, thank you!” you pulled out the second item from the bag, a box of strawberries. “And these? You’re the best, you know that?”

“I figured your favorites were appropriate for tonight,”

“It’s funny you’d say that actually,” she grinned, turning to pick up the bag she’d brought. It was placed in front of him.

Clyde opened the basket and gave a short laugh when he saw the contents. He pulled out a 6-pack of his favorite beer and a foil packet of bacon, burnt just the way he liked. Still warm.

“Thank you darlin’” he kissed her before unwrapping the bacon to dig in.

“There’s some sandwiches in there too, I figured we’d be here for a while,” she noted, opening the bottle of wine and pouring it into a plastic cup.

They sat and enjoyed each other’s company for a few hours, slowly making their way though your respective meals while talking about their days. The moon slowly made its way across the sky before disappearing from view, leaving the night lit only by the stars dotting the horizon.

The night air grew colder, causing him to wrap a second blanket around the two of them as they stargazed. Sitting became lying down, his arm being used as a pillow as she looked up at the world above her. She had grabbed one of his sweatshirts before heading out that night, loving the way it enveloped her frame.

“Do any of the constellations look familiar to you?” She asked, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

“Some of them do, that one right there is the easiest to remember,” he said, pointing to a patch of sky. “That’s the Big Dipper right there,”

“I know that one,” she said, “And there’s the Little Dipper above it,” she pointed to the smaller of the constellations.

“Hmmm I think I got the Little Dipper right here,” he played with a strand of your hair.

“You’re so cheesy,” she laughed, “Are you really gonna start calling me that?”

“I think you like it. And you’re the little spoon, so it fits,”

“Ugh fine,” she groaned in mock-disgust. He was right, she did like the name, but she wasn’t about to admit to that. “What else can you find up there?”

“Well, I think that really bright star over there isn’t actually a star, its Mars,” he said, pointing south toward the horizon.

“Huh, that’s cool. It’s kinda weird to think something so big could look so small from here,”

“Everything you see up there is big. There’s stuff up there that we don’t know how big it is,”

“Hm, like Jimmy’s ego?”

“Imma tell him you said that,”

“Go ahead, he can’t do nothin’ about it,” she challenged, watching her boyfriend’s mouth twist into a smirk. He turned his head to kiss her cheek.

“I guess I’ll spare ya this one time. I’d rather you be here than pickin’ fights with my brother,”

“I’d rather be here too,” she returned the kiss, nuzzling against his shoulder as she lay back down.

As they settled back, a meteor crossed in to their view.

“Did you see that?” Clyde asked.

“Uh-huh, I think the shower is starting up again,”

They were silent as they watched the meteors streak across the sky. The earth was silent with them, with nothing but the sound of crickets lazily chirping to fill the space around them. It looked as if matches were being struck above them, the light of the meteors disappearing as soon as they appeared, burning to nothing in the atmosphere.

Clyde felt small as he looked up. He could see stars that were millions of years old, and millions of miles away. Like he had said before, the universe was was huge. No one knew how big is was. Where it started. Where it ended. He was an insignificant dot in the inky blackness before him.

He looked over to the woman next to him. She was hypnotized by the meteor shower, too focused on the stars to notice him watching her. His chest felt tighter just looking at her. In this whole huge, chaotic universe, he found her. They met each other in this place in this time. Clyde’s ideas of fate were pretty restricted to the notion of his family being cursed, but when he looked at her he felt lucky.

She seemed to notice the eyes on her. She looked towards him, smiling as she saw his face.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“The meteor shower is up there you know,” she teased, eyes squinting as she smiled.

“I’m enjoying this view just fine,” he murmurs as he leans closer to her.

Clyde’s lips brush against hers before making contact. She kisses him back tenderly, bringing her hands up to run against his beard. Her other hand grabs the front of his shirt, trying to pull him closer. His big hand brushes her hair behind her ear, exposing her neck. His mouth left hers as he began planting hot kisses to her jaw and finally, her neck. She sucks in a breath as his hands find their way under her sweatshirt, running his fingers along her skin in a way that made her shiver. His hands found their way to her breasts. His calloused fingers worked to pull down the cups of her bra where they grazed her nipples, already hardened from the cold night air.

“Clyde, we’re missing the meteor shower,” she said, not really wanting him to stop.

“I saw ‘em darlin,” he lifted her sweatshirt to kiss her stomach, making her squirm under him.

“Yeah, but they’re still going, don’t you wanna see?”

“Mmm I think there’s somethin’ else I wanna see,” he mumbled against her skin. He reached the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and began tugging them down her thighs.

“Clyde!” she exclaimed upon feeling her hips lift off the blanket. Her pants had been thrown off to the side and her boyfriend was now kissing his way up her thigh. “Sweetheart, someone could see us!”

“No ones comin’ out here darlin,” he kissed her clothed cunt, loving the way the fabric began to dampen. “It’s just you and me tonight,”

Her hands flew to his hair as his nose rubbed against her clit. She fought back the moan bubbling in her throat. He really was insatiable at times, but she never could resist once he started touching her like this. His hand gripped the hem of her panties, working them down her thighs as she let out a gasp. The air felt freezing against her exposed core. She tried to close her legs but was stopped, thighs being held a part by his large hands.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her, the way the wetness pooled between her legs. He leaned forward and licked a long, slow stripe down the center of her pussy. Her hands tightened in his hair and she let out a desperate whimper. God, he loved when she made that sound. The slow strokes became quicker, focusing more on her clit. He looped his plastic hand around her thigh, tugging her closer and holding her open as his more dexterous hand began running up and down her folds.

She was a mess under him. She had given up on holding back any moans once Clyde began drawing shapes on her clit. She let out a whine when he pushed a finger inside of her, rocking her hips to take it as deep as she could. He pumped in and out of her, stretching her walls as he sucked at her bundle of nerves. He added another finger, running along her g-spot and making her legs begin to shake.

“Clyde, I’m not gonna last,” her hands were trying to pull him closer to her, to apply that last bit of pressure needed to climax.

“Come on sweetheart, let me hear ya,” he moaned against her cunt. “Let me taste ya,”

That was all she needed to hear, her hips bucked up to him, plunging his fingers as deep as they could go. Her walls pulsed around him, encouraging him to continue giving kitten-licks to her clit. He let her hold on to him as tight as she needed as she rode through her orgasm. Hearing her calling out his name, unable to focus on anything but him and how good he made her feel, Clyde feel like the luckiest man in the world for the second time that night.

Eventually, the hold she had on his long, dark hair loosened and her body un-tensed. She caught her breath as Clyde drew one final stripe up her core, gathering as much of her as he could. He drew his fingers from her, licking them clean, before wiping them and his face off on his sleeve. He felt a tug on his collar as he finished cleaning up.

“Come here,” she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

He smiled in return, obliging her request. He climbed back up her body, elbows resting at either side of her head as she pulled him into a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, something she secretly enjoyed. She peppered his face with kisses, murmuring praises that made him blush.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I love you too, now c’mere Little Dipper. We still got stars to watch,” He said, turning her on her side so he could spoon her.

“That’s really gonna be a thing now huh?” she pulled the blanket over her bare legs and snuggled up to her man.

“Mhm. And look, we didn’t miss too much, theres still some shootin’ stars fallin’,” he pointed up toward the sky.

“I guess not,” she said as her hand snaked down his torso, stopping at his belt. “But I think my mind is somewhere else right now,”

“And where would that be?” Clyde felt his throat grow thick as his girlfriend’s hand dipped lower. He had been hard from eating her out, but was beginning to calm down. With her hand now placed on his jeans though, he could feel himself growing under her.

“I guess we’ll have to get on home for you to find out,” she pulled her hand away, bolting upward and tugging her jeans back up her body. She pulled the blanket that had been covering them off his body as she jogged toward the car.

He sat there for a moment, watching her run off, one corner of his mouth rising.

God, did he love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was transferred from my Tumblr, which you can find at bourbonboredom!


End file.
